Cobarde
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Basado en la niñez de Phoenix y Miles. Edgeworth tiene el folio delante, no es un cobarde y lo va a demostrar "Para Phoenix..." Summary fail. Advertencias: Shonen ai y spoilers. Espero que os guste :


_**Disclaimer:**__Ace Attorney pertenece a Capcom. __Cualquier abogado que contratase perdería contra Phoenix, así que no tiene sentido intentar poseer la saga. xD_

_Segundo intento de fic, es curioso que vuelva a aparecer San Valentín porque ni siquiera celebro esta fiesta._

… … …

-¡Bien! Lo sabía, mirad quién ha recibido una tarjeta de San Valentín del bombón de Alice. – Un orgulloso Larry de nueve años mostraba una cartulina rosa impregnada de purpurina a sus dos amigos. – A ver qué tienes tú… ¡Woah! Nick, ¿por qué me haces esto?

- ¿Hacerte qué?

- Has recibido una tarjeta de Emily, tío, ¡sabes que me gusta desde hace siglos!

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No te gustaba Alice?

- Pero qué cegato eres, llevo toda la semana tirándole de las trenzas.

- Pero también a las demás.

Ajeno a los lloriqueos del rubio, Miles parecía más interesado en un libro de derecho, probablemente cogido del despacho de su padre, que en los montones de folios rosas que rebosaban en una bolsa que habían dispuesto en cada uno de los pupitres de los niños para dejar sus cartas del día de los enamorados.

-¡Edgey! ¿Todas estas cartas son para ti?

- Mmm… sí, eso creo.

- ¿Y qué haces que aún no las has abierto? Dorothy, Eva, Kate… ¡hasta **mi** Alice te ha escrito! Buuuuahh

Phoenix tranquilizó a su amigo mientras el futuro fiscal ignoraba la situación de nuevo.

-Bueno, Edgey, entonces alguna chica de las que te han escrito te gustará, ¿no?

- No.

- Vaaale, entonces le habrás enviado algo a alguna.

- No. – le contestó sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

- Venga ya, seguro que hasta Nick ha enviado alguna tarjeta.

- En realidad yo no… - el joven pelo pincho se sonrojó.

- Oh, vamos, qué poco romanticismo, yo he enviado una carta a TODAS las chicas de la clase.

- ¡¿A TODAS? – exclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

- Bueno, me gusta repartir amor y eso.

- Yo no llamaría a eso repartir amor. – señaló el de pelo gris.

- Yo lo llamaría buscarse la enemistad del género femenino. – añadió el otro.

- Lo que sea, pero seguro que a vosotros dos os gusta alguien, Cupido está lanzando flechas y no habrá ningún escudo que os salve, muajaja.

Phoenix se dio la vuelta para que sus amigos no vieran el color carmesí del que se empezaban a tornar sus mejillas a la vez que una risilla tonta brotaba de su garganta.

Por otro lado el fiscal esbozó una sonrisa burlona

- Sí claro y a ti te han dado todas de lleno.

El rubio iba a contestar algo cuando el sonido del timbre indicó el comienzo de la clase. Con pesar, volvieron todos a su pupitre. El último en sentarse, como siempre, fue Larry que antes de tomar asiento se volvió al joven de ojos grises y le susurró al oído.

-Por muy serio que seas no puedes escapar de los brazos del amor, si fuera tú aprovecharía lo que queda de día para escribir a tu amorcito, a no ser, que seas demasiado cobarde para ello, claro…

La clase de matemáticas discurrió pesarosa. Las cuentas de la pizarra eran demasiado fáciles para un genio como Miles, si a eso le sumas los 10 minutos en los que la profesora reñía a Larry por no hacer los deberes, el joven Edgeworth tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en las palabras del rubio.

"¿Cobarde yo? Já – pensaba – si hubiese una chica que me gustase, lo haría, pero no existe, ni lo hará nunca. El amor vuelve a la gente tonta y consigue que hagan cosas ñoñas."

Comenzó a abrir las notas de sus admiradoras. Todos los mensajes eran muy parecidos, corazones, purpurina, rojo y rosa, mucho rosa, no es que le disgustara el color, de hecho el magenta siempre había sido su color favorito, pero eso era tan empalagoso que vomitaría un arco iris.

"Dicen que el amor no está mal, que cuando encuentras a esa persona todo es más feliz y completo" – otra vocecita sonaba en su cabeza – "pero no es tu caso, tú no podrías pasar tu vida con otra persona."

Eso era cierto, Edgeworth era un espíritu solitario, ¿había alguien con quién le apeteciera pasar tanto tiempo?

"Bien sabes que sí."– de nuevo la primera voz, esta vez la identificó como el ángel que habla sobre el hombro de los personajes de dibujos animados.

***Flashback***

- ¡Larry! ¡Te voy a matar!

- Jooo… venga, Edgeeey, no querían jugar si tú no participabas.

Sin entender muy bien cómo, Miles se encontraba sentado en un corro alrededor de una botella.

- Vamos, si hasta Nick juega a verdad o atrevimiento.

- TE. CORTARÉ. LA. CABEZA.

- Vale, pero que sea después, empiezo yo. – Larry giró la botella. – Venga, que será divertido.

Los futuros abogados se libraron durante los primeros turnos, donde el rubio se dedicaba a trucar la botella, bien para sonsacar información o para aprovechar las pruebas de las demás féminas.

Tras unas vueltas, llegó el turno de Phoenix, una de las chicas formuló la pregunta.

-A ver, Wright, está prohibido mentir, ¿quién te gusta?

Las muchachas se inclinaron expectantes ante la respuesta del moreno, que sudaba la gota gorda y cuya cara se teñía de un rojo intenso.

-E-esto yo… e-elijo atrevimiento.

La joven prosiguió.

- Muy bien, Wright, si no nos lo cuentas, le darás un beso a Edgeworth.

- ¿¡Q-QUÉ? – exclamaron los aludidos.

- Lo que habéis oído. Os daréis un beso en los labios o Phoenix nos dirá quién le gusta.

- Miles, p-por favor… - el joven se aproximó temblando.

- ¡No! Larry, te juro que te mato, ¡Phoenix elige verdad! Canta de una v…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Nick juntó sus labios con los del fiscal en un beso tan tierno e infantil como efímero.

Las niñas reían histéricas mientras la campana anunciaba el fin del recreo. Todo pasó rápido frente a Miles que, aturdido, con el puso acelerado, el calor golpeando en sus mejillas y una sensación de suavidad en los labios, asimilaba lo que había sido su primer beso.

***Fin del flashback***

Habían pasado varias semanas desde eso. Maldito sea Larry y sus estúpidos juegos. Aunque nadie había vuelto a sacar el tema, el subconsciente de Edgeworth no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas. Esos pensamientos se aferraban a su mente así como sus labios deseaban rozar de nuevo los de su amigo.

¿Qué es estar enamorado?, ¿sentir deseos de estar con otra persona?, ¿que se acelere el corazón al sentirla cerca?, ¿que se te cierre el estómago y lo único que tus labios deseen probar sean los del otro?

"Papá siempre dice que use la lógica – pensó – así que allá voy."

Siento deseos de estar con Phoenix, ahora mismo, sólo con mirarle, mi corazón bombea con fuerza, no tengo hambre, de hecho no la tengo desde que pasó eso y, demonios, me muero por besarle.

"Lógica pura. Estoy enamorado."

A la salida del colegio, Miles se despidió de sus dos amigos y subió al coche de su padre. Aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo, Miles? – Inquirió Gregory.

- ¿Mmh? No, nada.

- Veo que traes muchas tarjetas, eres todo un éxito entre las chicas. – Se rió. – Déjame adivinar, te han escrito todas menos la que tú querías.

- N-no, no es eso… - El menor abrió mucho los ojos.

- Jaja, pues nadie lo diría con esa cara.

"¿Qué cara? ¿Acaso tanto se me nota?"

...

El día transcurrió increíblemente lento. Nada más terminar de comer se puso a hacer los deberes para mantener la mente en blanco, sin embargo de poco le sirvió al niño prodigio, que en pocos minutos se encontraba sin nada que hacer.

"¿Soy un cobarde?"

Si algo caracterizaba a Miles Edgeworth era su orgullo.

Si tenía que confesárselo a Wright, sería a su manera y eso significaba nada de corazones y nada de purpurina.

Tomó un folio en blanco y una pluma negra y comenzó a escribir.

_Phoenix Wright,_

_Ya que he desarrollado un sentimiento más que amistoso por ti, me gustaría saber si éstos son correspondidos…_

¡Mal! Eso NO suena a declaración. Rompió la hoja y tomó otra.

"Muy bien, ahora intentaré ser un poco más informal."

_Phoenix,_

_Me gustas y es raro porque no eres una chica y eso…_

"¡Aghhh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? De nada me sirve sacar 10 en las redacciones si luego no puedo escribir una carta cuando lo necesito."

Varias horas y una montaña de papeles arrugados abarrotando la papelera después, el niño se levantó en busca de algo de comida y quizás inspiración en el fondo de una bolsa de bocaditos.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué haces con ESO en la mano?

Al volver a su cuarto, encontró a Gregory sosteniendo lo último que había escrito.

-Tranquilízate, hijo – le sonrió – Así que Phoenix es la chica por la que suspiras.

"¿Phoenix?, ¿chica? Entiendo, es cierto, Phoenix es un nombre unisex, por suerte en esta última hoja solo ponía: _Para Phoenix, no tengo ni idea de cómo decirte que te quiero. _Suerte que no había ninguna referencia del sexo del destinatario."

- Deja eso, es un trabajo para el colegio. – Mintió el menor.

- Sí, claro… bueno, pues si es un trabajo para el colegio, en el que tienes que declararte a Phoenix, simplemente escribe lo que sientes ahora mismo. – Dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta.

"Escribir cómo me siento ahora mismo. Por intentarlo no pierdo nada."

Tomó un nuevo folio y comenzó a escribir.

… … …

_**17 años después**_

"Miles Edgeworth es imbécil." – Pensó el abogado. – "Si supiera lo mal que lo he pasado…"

Por supuesto que le había perdonado, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?, Habían pasado varios días desde que Phoenix supo que el fiscal sólo había fingido su muerte. Nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas. Tanto furia como alegría, tanto alivio como angustia, tanto amor como odio, aunque probablemente el amor fuera mayor.

No. Edgeworth no tenía ni idea de lo mal que lo había pasado.

***Flashback***

No podía ser. No se lo creía. Era simplemente imposible.

Phoenix corría por las calles de Los Ángeles. Él tenía que estar en algún lugar, donde fuera. Ya había probado suerte en su casa, en su despacho, centro de detención, juzgado, casa de Larry y oficinas de la policía. El moreno ya no sabía dónde buscar y por eso corría hacia el único sitio que le quedaba, la antigua casa de Miles.

El fiscal había abandonado esa casa tras el incidente DL-6. Phoenix, con nueve años, había acudido allí tras su desaparición, solo para encontrar un piso vacío.

Se paró jadeante frente a la puerta de madera. En el pasado probablemente fuera bastante elegante, pero a día de hoy se encontraba carcomida y se veía bastante frágil.

Llamó al timbre. No hubo respuesta. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos hasta hacerse sangre.

-¡Miles Edgeworth! – Gritó desesperado – Si estás ahí, más te vale abrirme.

Con un grito, de frustración, dio una patada a la puerta, que se abrió sin dificultad.

Dentro, todo se había mantenido exactamente igual. Los muebles se conservaban en su sitio. Tras la muerte de su padre, Miles se había marchado con von Karma sin llevarse nada que le recordase su pasado.

Nick inspeccionó la casa y entró en lo que imaginó que sería la antigua habitación de su amigo. Todos los juguetes se encontraban perfectamente ordenados. Sobre el escritorio vio una foto. La tomó y observó que eran Larry y él, junto al fiscal desaparecido, con cara de pocos amigos. Recordaba ese día. Se habían sacado la foto en una excursión al zoo en cuarto de primaria. Se acordaba perfectamente de Larry tirando de Miles para obligarle a salir en la foto, quien al final cedió a regañadientes.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, quizás nunca volviera a ver a Edgeworth.

Enfurecido, tiró la mesilla de noche. El contenido de los cajones cayó al suelo tras un estruendo.

Tras una cortina de lágrimas, Phoenix distinguió su nombre escrito en un sobre.

Con el corazón presionando su pecho con fuerza y el pulso tembloroso, lo abrió. Era la letra de Edgeworth, pero algo más irregular. El folio de dentro estaba algo amarillento por el paso del tiempo. El abogado no tardó en darse cuenta de que la carta fue escrita por Miles en su niñez.

_Phoenix,_

_Este debe ser el vigésimo sexto intento que hago de escribir esta carta. Me pregunto si realmente algún día llegarás a leerla. _

_Te quiero, y no sólo como amigo. Me he enamorado de ti y me da igual que seas un chico. Lo único que realmente me asusta es que tú no sientas lo mismo porque te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado y no soporto la idea de perderte. Eres lo más valioso que tengo._

_Desde que me besaste, no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza. Sueño que estás a mi lado y maldigo al sol por salir cada mañana para despertarme de mi ensueño. Pero luego, agradezco a su luz que me deje verte._

_Si llega el día en el que leas esto, no me odies, perdona mi cobardía, sé que debería ser capaz de decírtelo a la cara, porque es lo mínimo que te mereces. _

_Realmente te amo, Phoenix Wright._

_Fdo. Miles Edgeworth_

-Miles… - musitó Nick.

Abrazó la carta y se tendió sobre el polvoriento suelo, llorando amargamente.

***Fin del flashback***

Dios, él también le quería. Había atesorado cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos en su infancia en la memoria. El más preciado de todos era ese beso.

Había tenido que elegir entre confesar quién le gustaba o besar a su amigo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a confesar que le gustaba Miles delante de tanta gente? En realidad, se alegraba de que Larry le hubiera convencido para jugar, de ninguna otra forma se hubiera atrevido a besar a Edgeworth.

Y entonces, él había vuelto. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por Maya como para pensar en ello.

Ahora era el momento. Maya estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, él también era un cobarde.

Tenía miedo de ser rechazado y que el fiscal no se acordara, al fin y al cabo, eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, cuando Nick le habló del día que le defendió, Miles alegó no acordarse de nada, mientras que para él, en ese momento se basaba su carrera y sus sentimientos por Edgeworth.

Sin embargo, no podía permitir que su amigo desapareciera otra vez sin que él pudiera haber confesado lo que sentía.

Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta del despacho del fiscal.

-Adelante. – Sonó desde el interior.

Phoenix entró en el despacho. Miles estaba sentando escribiendo algo, al ver a Wright soltó su pluma.

- Buenos días, Wright. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, pues, bueno, has estado desaparecido mucho tiempo, me apetecía hablar contigo un rato.

- Ahora estoy trabajando, ¿no puede ser más tarde?

- Sí, supongo… bueno, en realidad no.

Si no lo hacía ahora, nunca reuniría el valor necesario para volver a intentarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Edgeworth frunció el ceño.

- Eeeh, no, es que luego no podré venir y eso, ¿estás haciendo algo importante?

- En realidad no, solo pongo en orden algunos documentos antiguos, aún no me han asignado ningún caso. Quédate si quieres, pero no lo tomes por costumbre. – Señaló el sofá magenta, a juego con el resto del despacho. – No te quedes ahí de pie, siéntate.

- Sí, claro. – Se rió nervioso.

Un incómodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el rasgar de la pluma de Miles sobre el papel, invadió la habitación durante lo que a ambos les pareció horas, a pesar de haber pasado unos pocos segundos.

Edgeworth carraspeó un poco aclarándose la garganta antes de romper un poco el hielo.

- ¿Qué tal está Maya? ¿No ha venido contigo?

- Oh, está bien, se ha quedado en casa, dice que quiere ponerse al día con el capítulo del Samurái de Acero que no pudo ver estando secuestrada.

- En realidad no pasó nada interesante, podría perderse el capítulo sin problemas.

- Edgeworth, ¿ves el Samurái de Acero?

El fiscal palideció al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡No es eso! A esa hora no ponen nada interesante en televisión, así que a veces lo dejo puesto de fondo y… ¡oye! Si has venido a hablar de temas como este, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

- Vale, vale, perdona. – Se rió. Ahora o nunca. – ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en cuando éramos pequeños.

- Se nota que tienes mucho tiempo libre.

- Já, já, qué gracioso. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – En realidad, lo estuve pensando mientras estuviste desaparecido.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Le contestó sin interés, aún escribiendo.

- Sí, de hecho estuve en tu antigua casa, en la que vivías con tu padre.

La expresión de Edgeworth se congeló en ese instante, automáticamente, dejó de escribir.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo entraste?

- Pues… tiré la puerta abajo. – Se rascó la nuca.

- Veo que lo estás tomando por costumbre. ¿Por qué fuiste?

- Te estaba buscando. – El fiscal le miró sorprendido. – Y encontré algo que me llamó la atención.

Le sudaban las manos mientras buscaba la carta en el interior de su bolsillo.

Para sorpresa del abogado, una mueca de horror emergió en la cara de Miles al reconocer el objeto.

- ¿Con qué derecho registras mis cosas, Wright? – Su voz era suave a la par que amenazadora

- Ponía mi nombre, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a leerla.

- ¿Y también a entrar en mi casa y registrar mis cajones? – Su voz se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa.

- Supongo que no, pero tú tampoco tenías derecho a hacerme pensar que habías muerto. – Phoenix le miró a los ojos con semblante serio.

- Bueno, Wright, yo escribí eso hace mucho tiempo… - Balbuceó.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿cuándo lo escribiste iba en serio?

El del las chorreras se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sí.

Phoenix sonrió y respiró hondo, buscando el valor que necesitaba para articular lo siguiente.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque yo entonces también sentía lo mismo. – "Ánimo" – Aún lo siento, Miles, te quiero.

Esto último lo dijo muy rápido en apenas un susurro. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

Edgeworth se levantó precipitadamente, tirando un par de archivos y se acercó a Nick.

-Phoenix, mírame.

Tras un instante de vacilación, el abogado irguió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada penetrante del fiscal. Entonces sintió unos labios presionando los suyos.

Mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso plagado de sentimientos, Edgeworth abrazó su cintura, aproximando más sus cuerpos y Phoenix enredó los dedos entre el pelo de su, ahora, amante.

Aquello era el paraíso, no había duda. En silencio, ambos maldijeron la cobardía que había retrasado, durante tanto tiempo, aquel instante.

… … …

_Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo, gracias por leer :)_

_Aunque no es muy largo, me quedé atascada varias veces. xD_

_Este fic no es solo mío, la idea de que Phoenix entrara en el antiguo piso de Edgeworth es de un buen amigo, daisuki, Yiyi ^^_

_Tanto si os a gustado como si pensáis que debo desaparecer de fanfiction, por favor dadle al botoncito de abajo y dejad reviews._

_~Yumi-chaan~_


End file.
